Evil's Pride
by Crystal Rue
Summary: Tifa, Cloud, and the others have been called to Reeves office for some odd reason. Cloud hasn't seen Tifa 3 months. There's a love blossoming in the horizon! And that's Cid and Shera. But why is Cloud acting so strange? Evil's lurking in the corners. Will


Authers note: I don't own FF7! Waaaaaa~!!! But soon I will!!! Mwahahahaha!!! [ahem]   
  
By the way, this is PG, it just has swaring. Thats all.  
  
Summary : Tifa, Cloud, and the others have been called to Reeves office for some odd reason. Cloud hasn't seen Tifa 3 months. There's a love blossoming in the horizon! And that's Cid and Shera. But why is Cloud acting so strange? Evil's lurking in the corners. Will the Avlanche Group be about to stop it?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a sunny day in the town of Klaim. Tifa Lockheart was having a busy day at the new 7th Heaven Bar her and Barret built 6 months ago. It was a Friday. Tifa knew that the Bar would be even busier later on that night.  
  
It has been 2 years sence the battle with Sephiroth. Everyone had parted they're own ways. But they had still kept in contact with eachother. As a matter of fact, Shera had called Tifa yeasterday to tell her the good news about her and Cid getting married in two months.  
  
Tifa was surprized. She never thought that Cid and Shera would actually get married. It was just so unexpeacted that Cid and Shera would get together so fast.  
  
3 months ago, Cloud had left with out warning.  
  
That had shocked Tifa in every way. She had loved Cloud, and she didn't want him to go.   
  
Barret helped Tifa get over the disapearence of Cloud.  
  
Tifa was washing the cups for tonight. Suddenly the phone rings.  
  
Barrt walks to the counter top and picks it up.  
  
"Hello?!" Barret gumbles into the phone.  
  
"Barret. It's me, Reeves."  
  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
  
"I need you to come to my office, right away!" Reeves said.  
  
"Why? What's up?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here." Reeves said.  
  
"Fine." Barret said. He hangs up the phone.  
  
Barret walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Tifa, call Cid, we're goin' to Reeve's place."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shera was in the kitchen fixing tea for Cid. She sighs.  
  
'I can't beleive it. Me and Cid are finally getting married.' She thought. She smiles.  
  
The phone rings. Shera stops what shes doing and walks in to the living room. She picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Shera."  
  
"Oh, hey Tifa!"  
  
"Do mind if I talk to Cid?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on a secend Tifa."  
  
Shera puts the phone on the table. She walks in to the yard.  
  
"Cid, hunny. Tifa wants to talk to on the phone." said Shera.  
  
Cid grumbles as he sets up from working on the Tiny Bronco.  
  
"Damn. Alright! I'm comin'!" Cid stomps in to the living room. He picks up the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Cid said.  
  
"Cid, I need you to fly me and Barret to Midgar." Tifa said.  
  
"Why?" Cid asks.  
  
"Reeves said for me and Barret to come to his office. He said it was very important."  
  
Cid sighs. "Then, I'm comin' along to."  
  
"But....what about your wedding?" Tifa asks.  
  
"Hey, it's in two months. We have plenty of time. So don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"Alright. I'll be waiting out side of town."  
  
"Right. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Cid hangs up the phone.  
  
Shera walks in from the kitchen with a hot cup of tea in her hands.  
  
"What did she want?" Shera asks.  
  
"I've gotta go for a few. I'll be back." Cid said.  
  
Shera stares at him. She puts the tea cup on the living room table.  
  
"Shera. Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine." Cid said hugging Shera.  
  
"Alright." Shera said, smiling, "But hurry."  
  
"I'll be back before dinner. I promise." Cid said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Cid promise earlier, he made it to Klaim in 15 minutes, tops.  
  
Tifa and Barret borded the Highwind.  
  
They go to the ships control room.  
  
Cid starts the ship. They Highwind flows into the sky.  
  
The clouds can be seen though the windows.  
  
'Cloud.......I wonder if you'll be there?' Tifa though.  
  
Cid looks at Tifa. "So, do you know anything else about what Reeves wants?" Cid asks.  
  
Tifa looks down and sighs.  
  
"No. All he said was that he wanted us there right away." Tifa explained.  
  
"Ain't no tellin' what he's gonna tell us when we gets there." Barret said.  
  
"Don't know." Cid said. He looks back at the pilot controls.  
  
"I wonder if he called anyone else there." Tifa wonderer.  
  
"Good question." Cid said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone made it there safely.  
  
Everyone was there. Yuffie, Red XIII, Vincent, and .......Cloud.  
  
Tifa, Barret, and Cid enter the office of Reeves.  
  
"Please. Sit down." Reeves said.  
  
Everyone sits down on the chairs in font of Reeve's desk.   
  
Reeves sits back in his chair.  
  
"The reson I've called you call here is because.....We've found signs of Jenova at the North Crater."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sephiroth: "I hope I come back!"  
  
Crystal Rue: "Ugh! Shut up Sephiroth!!"  
  
Aeris: "I better be in this story to!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Yeah and I BETTER be in this story as well! I don't want to cut your head off!!"  
  
Crystal Rue: "Hey, hey, hey. Settle down guys. I'll have plenty of room for evil villans and good Ancnets!"  
  
Aeris: "Hey who are you calling Ancnet bub!?"  
  
Crystal: "Oops! Sorry! I mean pretty Girls with they're hair tied up in a pony tail!"  
  
Aeris: "Thats better."  
  
Sephiroth: "Hey, why does she get the good guy name?"   
  
Crystal: "Tch! Because! Your EVIL! Remember?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Oh."  
  
More to come! Please review!! 


End file.
